Greg
Greg is the Deputy Mayor of Klangbury and works with Steve and Marek. He makes the plans and he calls the Mayor 'your ladyship'. He is very cruel to Marek and gives him slaps in the face. He can play the Guitar and uses it when he makes up the sing-along-songs. Appearances Greg first appeares in 'Fire' and he is having a great day but turns out to not be very happy when a popcorn factory is on fire. Fire - Greg is having a great time until he finds out he has to stop a fire and is introduced by Steve to show him his Dancing Horsey (who is actually Marek) and he was facing the Department of Audience to see what the people would be made as. He goes out onto the streets and at the end, he gets soacked by an elephant. Crime - Greg realises that a theif is on the lose and he must see who has been stolen. Steve and Greg are both in a shock when they find out that the Police Force has been stolen as well. When he returns to the Council Chamber, he finds out the Council has been robbed as well execpt for Marek's toy and best only ever friend. He gets fooled and is stuck in a chair with the Juggler and after being bald, the Mayor comes in. He runs out and the Juggler gets zapped. Inspection - Greg hasn't got a love to share his cake with for valentine's day. Steve does everything he can for him to get a girlfriend from the Department of Audience but they all refuse execpt for an ugly man who has a lady's hair. But he gets one and in they're final kiss, he finds out it was Leslie after he was sacked by the Mayor. Now it's only Marek's friend but it tells him to leave him alone and calls him 'fatty'. Tourism - The Annual year is looming and Greg must grab the Gong with Midford on Sea. He fights a girl. He lead sings and plays the instrument, the guitar for the song at the ending. At the end, Marek tells it was really Klangbury and Greg punched him in the face. Election - Greg is shocked when Derren Chilblane was Barry o Charmer and he was invited for the political party set up by Marek to be nice to people. Alien Greg goes with Steve and Marek to celebrate 100 years of Klangbury. He didn't stick up for Marek but calmed him down and he listened along with Marek to be teached how to be a friend. He doesn't belive Marek's friends exist or his cuddly toy or the aliens. He vanished back to the council then vanished again after Marek said 'nasty dream'. Marek was the only one left but after Marek vanished, there was only one person left, Meryvn the Turd Dragon. Personality Greg doesn't have a good personality. Sometimes, he sticks up for Marek but when he is angry with him, he gives him a smack. When Steve isn't nice either, he sticks up for Marek but he says nicley, 'you've got to try making real life friends' which is correct. He calls the Mayor 'your ladyship' and he kicks Marek's friend and does an evil smile. Category:Mayors of Klangbury